Kingdom of Drughani
The Kingdom of Drughani was a small nation located in the Vorva solar system in the outskirts of the Milky Way Galaxy. Its home planet is Grumdrak, a terrestrial giant compared to the other planets in Vorva. Drughan Race Drughans are a sasquatch, or wookiee, like race, as they have the following characteristics: *Average height - 7' 6 *Average weight - 275 lbs to 325 lbs *Skin color - Gray *Hair color - Brown *Eye color - Brown *Average life span - 150 years Drughans have many distinctive features that have evolved over the many years that they have exsisited on Grumdrak, and a couple of these features are the very thick coat of hair covering the entire body and the extremely strong, retractable claws in the hands of the Drughans. Military The Drughani military was a strong and capable fighting force despite its small size compared to the other nations. There were two basic branches in the Drughani military: the army and the navy. 'Army' The Drughani army was the strongest of the two branches as the Drughans had been fighting amongst each other on land for nearly a million years. The army was well equipped, trained, and funded; also, the active duty army was 12,000,000,000 strong while the reserve sat at 34,000,000,000 troops. 'Katarg Reserve' The large reserve of the Drughani army that was only called upon during important times such as a crisis or war. All qualified citizens of the Kingdom of Drughani were required to take military training courses in order to hone the fighting skills that the Drughans possess in their blood. The training that the Katargs recieve was very basic compared to the Reyari, but still effective in creating a reserve of good troops. 'Reyari' The backbone of the Drughani army, the Reyari included all active duty Drughani soldiers which means that there was a wide variety of units and skill levels within it making it hard to describe the exact nature of the Reyari. It can be semi-described as individuals who had above average training to those who had a training level just below that of a Vortak. 'Vortak Guard' The best of the best, the Vortaks were the most elite soldiers in the entire Drughani and only a few thousand of them existed at any given time. The main priority of the Vortak Guard was to keep the king and his family safe from any and all threats that could potentionally harm the health and well-being of the Drughan family. The Vortak Guard was extremely well-trained, well-equipped, and well, the best. 'Navy' The Drughani navy was fairly weak only due to the fact that it was of a smaller size compared to other nations with the total number of ships, excluding all ships smaller than a frigate, being only 296 at it's peak. The Drughans had made creating a larger navy to complement the ground troops a priority with resources being the only thing standing between them and production. Theonbur Fighter 'The main fighter used by the Drughani navy in both atmosphere and space combat. It was capable of taking out most enemy fighters and it was also capable at destroying ground targets with ease. This ship had light armor, decent shielding, light weaponry, and very fast speed. 'Helmcrom Drop Ship Drop ship that was used mainly for transporting and deploying ground troops, but could also be used for boarding enemy ships. Helmcroms were able to travel in both atmosphere and space with no harm to the Drughans within it. The drop ship was able to carry 12 fully geared Drughani soldiers and a sinigle ground vehicle. Helmcroms carried a single front mounted cannon with a missle pod on each side capable of supporting and covering ground troops. This ship had light armor, light shielding, light weaponry, and very fast speed. 'Krumtak-Class Heavy Frigate' Heavy frigate that was used for escorting and defending Voranvor-class carriers and Warbrak-class light cruisers. This ship had decent armor, decent shielding, above average weaponry, and average speed. Warbrak-Class Light Cruiser Light cruiser that was used as the main fighting vessel in space combat for the Drughani navy. It was capable of taking down large ships with the use of its MAC gun, wide variety of directed energy weapons, and nuclear weaponry. This ship had decent armor, decent shielding, heavy weaponry, and average speed. 'Voranvor-Class Carrier' Carrier that was used as the main transport ship for soldiers, supplies, and smaller spacecraft such as fighters and drop ships. The carrier was armed with multiple turrets and nothing else except the fighters which it could deploy rapidly. This ship had excellent armor, decent shielding, light weaponry, and semi-average speed.